<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin in the Woods by sweetcarolanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397384">Cabin in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne'>sweetcarolanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Fairy Tale Elements, Getting Back Together, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Exactly Dark, Puppets, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Surreal, not exactly light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins makes his way through a bizarre dreamscape to find the love he believed he'd lost forever. He thought he had burned down the Firefly Funhouse, but then he stumbles across a magical cabin in the woods...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts">ThatBohoFemme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my anonymous beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth was dreaming. He had to be, although this dream was most unlike the ones he’d had just after his devastating loss to the Fiend at Crown Jewel.</p><p>Those had been filled with crackling hell-flames, maniacal laughter from the shadows and the gleaming of demonic golden eyes. But here Seth was, blue skies above him, walking down a woodland pathway towards a cabin that stood between two towering pine trees.</p><p>A cabin that looked like a place that had been dear to Seth almost a lifetime ago.</p><p>He remembered being pushed up against the wall of just such a cabin, pinioned by Bray’s broad, strong body and one large hand pressing lightly against Seth’s throat. Seth had been bare-chested and damp with summer sweat, his mouth open as Bray, also stripped to the waist, kissed him deep and hard. </p><p>Seth called out his former lover’s name, but his voice faded and disappeared into the darkness of the impenetrable forest up ahead.</p><p><i>Come find me.</i> </p><p>The three unspoken words kept echoing inside Seth’s mind.</p><p>“What the hell, Bray?” Seth hissed through gritted teeth. “I know you’ve got something to do with this, and it’s not fucking funny. No more games!”</p><p>In an instant, Seth found himself standing in front of the cabin door, and before his very eyes it began to dissolve. Then it reappeared, changed beyond all recognition.</p><p>A spicy smell of fresh-baked gingerbread rose from the walls of this strange new cottage, and the roof glistened with a thick snowfall of white cake frosting. The windows were fine, thin sheets of crystalline sugar, and brightly hued pieces of hard candy decorated a door which was made of chunky dark chocolate.  A cherry-topped raspberry cupcake made the doorknob, and the “Welcome” mat that lay in front of Seth was fashioned from vanilla cookie dough and braided liquorice straps.</p><p>Seth heard a loud belch near his feet, and he saw a plump pink piglet with brown stains all over his face gnawing on the doorframe and smearing a sticky mess of creamy chocolate ganache everywhere.</p><p>Wisps of what appeared to be ash began to drift down all around Seth, but as he looked up at the roof he saw that they were pieces of fluff from a torn toy rabbit. A buzzard’s sharp beak was shredding the plush doll, and the bird was making a fearsome cackling noise. Horrified, Seth reached for the doorknob out of sheer instinct, and froze as the gooey confection came off in his hand.</p><p>He dropped the cupcake on the ground, and the pig fell upon it, devouring it in seconds. The nearest window flew open with a clatter, like one made of real glass. A black-clad witch looked out the window, and her eyes were blazing as she screamed at Seth.</p><p>“You could have just knocked instead of tearing the place to pieces, dumbass!”</p><p>Before Seth could react, apologize or ask what the hell was going on, the door swung open and he found himself inside the gingerbread house. </p><p>A reddish glow emanated from the walls surrounding Seth as he moved slowly forward, approaching the nearest open door. He braced himself for furnace-like heat, or to hear the evil, guttural growl of the Fiend commanding Seth to let him in. But all he felt was a gentle breeze that was wafting in a wildflower scent from the open window, and what he heard was the rich, mellow sound of a well-loved, much missed voice raised in song.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh sinners, let’s go down<br/>
Let’s go down, come on down<br/>
Oh sinners, let’s go down<br/>
Down in the river to pray…”</i>
</p><p>A lantern stood on a small table, and next to it was a familiar figure seated in a rocking chair. </p><p>Not the blabbering man-child with his “Yowie Wowie” nonsense. Not the Fiend with his fanged mouth and gruesome, twisted face.</p><p>This was the Bray who Seth had given his heart to so long ago, soft-spoken and terrifying and so seductive he nearly drove Seth wild with desire.</p><p>Bray looked up at Seth, the lantern’s light making his eyes shine, bright as fireflies.</p><p>“Kneel before me, sweet sinner, for I am your god.”</p><p>Seth fell to his knees, helpless and unable to resist, and was rewarded by a strong hand resting gently on his head, stroking his hair.</p><p>“See how good it feels when you relinquish all your stubborn pride and do what He told you to do? He asked you to let him in. And that’s all I ask of you, my little lamb. Just let me in.”</p><p>Bray’s voice had become a dark, sensual whisper, sending a shiver down Seth’s spine. Seth couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Bray’s other hand and covering it with kisses.</p><p>“I know this is another fucking dream, Bray. Like all the other dreams I’ve had. You’ll vanish when I wake up, just like the Fiend did when I woke up from my nightmares.” </p><p>Seth was mumbling against Bray’s wide palm, his voice almost feverish and childlike, because he knew he was dreaming and it was safe to be vulnerable and desperate there, to tell Bray how he felt in the heaven or hell that was their hallucinated world.</p><p>“Have faith in me,” Bray said, capturing both of Seth’s hands in his and holding them tight. “Let me in, all the way in, and I will show you what the truth is. I will cleanse you, strip away the falsehoods of the outside world, and I will make you the prophet of the One True God I have become!”</p><p>And he bent to kiss Seth on the lips.</p><p>Morning came, and Seth awoke with muscular arms wrapped around him, breathing in the warm scent of Bray’s skin and hair. The rage and fear he’d carried inside him for far too long had dissipated, like they had only been bad dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>